Project Abstract This cooperative agreement is intended to support the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS), Rapid Response Team (RRT), and Food Protection Task Force (FPTF) Program, as well as a Special Project supporting MFRPS. The intended outcome of this FOA is to advance efforts for a nationally integrated food safety system (IFSS) by assisting state programs in maintaining conformance with the MFRPS, supporting a Food Protection Task Force, and enhancing an integrated food safety system by further coordinating resources between the FDA and State for special projects. The Iowa Department of Inspections and Appeals (DIA), Food and Consumer Safety Bureau licenses and inspects approximately 501 food manufacturing facilities, 555 food warehousing facilities, and 22,000 retail food establishments including restaurants and grocery stores. DIA has dedicated Manufactured Foods Program responsible for manufactured food licensing, compliance, and inspection activities. The MFRPS will have a dedicated person to lead all standard?s activities. The DIA, as part of this application, will maintain an all-hazards human and animal food (HAF) program that will collaborate with other RRTs and FDA. The mission of the RRT will be to effectively respond to HAF incidents and support all objectives of the 5 Year Plan. In addition, DIA will retain a FPTF where all key food safety stakeholders can hold a forum to share information and promote integration through collaboration. Furthermore, DIA will complete a special project that creates mutual reliance with FDA in support of MFRPS.